Mouse input devices for computers are well known in the art. The movement of the mouse in an X-Y plane typically actuates a mechanical, optical or electrical device within the mouse which produces X and Y position signals which are conveyed to the computer. The computer typically uses the mouse X and Y position signals to manipulate the display of the computer screen, allowing a user to control a program. Computer mice also typically have one or more buttons which allow the user to further control a computer program. The mouse and mouse button allow the user to move a cursor or other pointing device to a specific area of the computer screen and depress the one or more buttons to activate specific computer program functions. In general, the mouse buttons are actuated by pressing the button downward.
With the proliferation of home and school computers, people are becoming computer literate at earlier ages. Software companies are developing educational programs for use by young children. These programs require children to operate a computer mouse.
One of the problems associated with computer mice is that children have great difficulty with the combined action of positioning the mouse in the required x-y coordinate while at the same time operating the one or more buttons. Computer mice are typically designed for adult hands with buttons designed for adult fingers. When the adult mouse is used by small children, the movement and button activation can be very difficult.
The prior art has attempted to make mice more user friendly, however these designs are generally designed to reduce hand injuries including carpal tunnel syndrome. Examples of Ergonomic mice include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,726,683 and 5,576,733 which both provide mouse bodies shaped for a more natural user hand position. Although these inventions address the problem of repetitive stress for adult hands, they do not aid children with the use of mice. Specifically, the prior art has not designed a mouse specifically sized for children's hands and which minimizes the coordination requirements of positioning the mouse while at the same time activating the button. In particular, children have problems actuating the buttons of an adult computer mouse.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed is a computer mouse that allows small hands to easily actuate the buttons and that can also be easily used by larger adult hands.